Princesses of Heart
The Princesses of Heart are seven maidens born in the Realm of Light whose Hearts have no Darkness at all - their Hearts are Pure Light. Legend has it that if their Hearts are collected, they can be joined together to create a Keyblade with the power to open the door to Kingdom Hearts - The Keyblade of People's Hearts. This was once accomplished, though the Keyblade only existed for several hours before it dissipated as the door opened. The Princesses of Heart are as follows: *'Aurora', Princess of The Enchanted Dominion - A beautiful maiden with an amazing voice. She was given these as gifts when she was born, though was also cursed to die on her 16th birthday. She was saved by her lost betrothed, Prince Philip, and lived on for some time. She grew up in hiding under the alias "Briar Rose." *'Snow White', Princess of the Dwarves' Woodland - A girl with snow white skin, rose red lips, and hair black as pitch. Jealous of her beauty, her queen sent for her to be killed, but she fled to the woods where she befriended seven miner dwarves. The queen disguised herself as an old hag and tricked her into eating a poisoned apple, but she was saved by her first true love's kiss. *'Cinderella', Princess of the Castle of Dreams - The daughter of a nobleman, she grew up living under her wicked stepmother and selfish stepsisters, who treated her like a servant in her own home. However, with her dreams, her friends, and her fair godmother on her side, she was able to attend a royal ball and won the love of the Prince who married her. *'Belle', Princess of the Provinces of France - The daughter of a mad inventor, she traded her own freedom for his when he was imprisoned by a horrible beast. However, from her, the Beast learned kindness and love, the only thing that could break the curse that lay on he and his servants. *'Alice', Princess of Wonderland - A somewhat scattered-brained girl with a large imagination and an insatiable curiosity. She followed a white rabbit down a rabbit hole to a world of nonsense. *'Jasmine', Princess of Agrabah - The daughter of a rich sultan who only wants the best for his daughter, she was given suitor after suitor but rejected them all. She wanted to live outside the palace and be free, so she ran away from the palace only to find the dangers beyond. She was rescued by a street rat who carried a magic lamp and rode a flying carpet, who became a prince to win her hand. *'Kairi', Princess of Radiant Garden - A girl born in Radiant Garden whose Heart was connected to another when she young. Much of her life was spent on Destiny Islands, where she was adopted by the mayor. She met the two newest Keyblade Masters there and played a pivotal role in their adventures. She has the ability to wield a Keyblade. Category:Wholes Category:Characters Category:Existence